What Would the Internet Do
by Litttle Fox in the Stars
Summary: Online Randomness chat room.  Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a "I need to get these ideas out of my head!" story. Do not expect it to be updated regularly. And this takes place after D-Stabilized but instead of Danielle flying away dramatically, she leaves with Danny to be adopted by his parents without them knowing her secret. She is in the same grade as Danny and all the same class's too. And seasons 1-3 are condensed into two years. Right now is a couple of weeks after school started. In a chat room online somewhere…

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Danny Fenton=SpaceBoy_

_Danny Phantom=PhantomBoy_

_Sam=BlackCat_

_Tucker=TF&PDA_

_Danielle Fenton=SpaceGirl_

_Dani Phantom=PhantomGirl_

_Jazz=Smartone_

_Valerie=ImInCharge_

_Dash=HeadPlayer _

_Kwan=SidePlayer _

_Paulina=IHeartPhantom_

_Star=ShiningStar _

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_SpaceBoy has logged on_

_BlackCat has logged on_

_TF&PDA has logged on_

SpaceBoy: Orange!

TF&PDA: Why did you do that Danny?

SpaceBoy: I didn't want anybody to rhyme on this brand new chat box site that box site that you made for us.

BlackCat: And why did you not want anyone to anyone to rhyme?

SpaceBoy: Let's just say that I've had some bad experiences with rhyming…

TF&PDA: Does this have anything to do with the Ghost Writer?

SpaceBoy: Yes. Yes it does.

SpaceBoy: What the akkkk.;,blj;lj b;.,

_SpaceBoy is away, chasing the dang box ghost._

BlackCat: Well, that was really weird.

TF&PDA: Why aren't we used to that by now?

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_IHeartPhantom has logged on_

PhantomBoy: Oh Joy…

IHeartPhantom: Danny Phantom!1! Skquweeeeeeee!

_PhantomGirl has logged on_

PhantomBoy: Oh Joy… again…

IHeartPhantom: Get out of his life *&^%$!

PhantomGirl: o.O

PhantomBoy: o.O…. You do know that now that I will never, ever date you, right?

IHeartPhantom: WHAT?

PhantomGirl: For what you just told me.

PhantomBoy: Exactly. And could you please change your screen name, it's creeping me out. Ok, Paulina?

_IHeartPhantom is away, having fainted from having Danny Phantom know what her name is. _

PhantomBoy: Dani, do you think she got any of that besides her name?

PhantomGirl: No, Danny, I don't think she did.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Rosey120 has logged on_

Rosey120: Hi. I hope you like the random nonsense so far. And yes, I do not like Paulina. Please R&R!

_Rosey120 has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own DP._

_Valerie=ImInCharge_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_SpaceBoy has logged on_

_SpaceGirl has logged on_

_BlackCat has logged on_

_TF&PDA has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_PhantomGirl has logged on_

TF&PDA: Hey why did you guy's log into both accounts?

PhantomBoy: Because we felt like it.

PhantomGirl: Because we felt like it.

BlackCat: You two answered the exact same way. How did that happen?

SpaceBoy: We don't know.

SpaceGirl: We don't know.

TF&PDA: Maybe it's the fact that ONE OF YOU IS A CLONE OF THE OTHER?

PhantomBoy: Tucker, turn off the caps lock.

PhantomGirl: Tucker, turn off the caps lock.

BlackCat: Their right, Tucker.

TF&PDA: I NEVER HAD IT ON IN THE FIRST PLACE!

SpaceBoy: o.O

SpaceGirl: o.O

BlackCat: o.O

PhantomBoy: o.O

PhantomGirl: o.O

SpaceBoy: Then take your finger off the shift key.

SpaceGirl: Then take your finger off the shift key.

PhantomBoy: Then take your finger off the shift key.

PhantomGirl: Then take your finger off the shift key.

_ImInCharge has logged on_

ImInCharge: *Reads above*

ImInCharge: Wait… What the … _*click*_

TF&PDA: o.O

BlackCat: o.O

SpaceGirl: o.O

SpaceBoy: o.O

PhantomGirl: o.O

PhantomBoy: o.O

ImInCharge: Fenton, Phantom, how did I not see this before?

_Rosey120 has logged on_

Rosey120: So you finally figured it out Valerie. Man, I love to screw with your mind. Too much, as a matter of fact. So much that I'm wipe your memories of this so I can do it all again!

ImInCharge: O.O

SpaceBoy: O.O

SpaceGirl: O.O

TF&PDA: O.O

BlackCat: O.O

PhantomBoy: O.O

PhantomGirl: O.O

_Rosey120 is away, going to find Valerie and wipe her mind._

_ImInCharge is away, getting her mind wiped._

SpaceGirl: What the in the world just happened?

SpaceBoy: My thoughts exactly.

_Rosey120 has logged on_

TF&PDA: EVERYONE, RUN!

_SpaceBoy is away, running for his life._

_SpaceGirl is away, running for her life._

_TF&PDA is away, running for his life._

_BlackCat is away, running for her life._

_PhantomBoy is away, flying for his afterlife._

_PhantomGirl is away, flying for her afterlife._

Rosey120: Hey, what did I do?

_Rosey120 is away, finding them._

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Rosey120 has logged on _

Rosey120: Hey, it's Rosey the humor muse here, so humor me and R&R please!

_Rosey120 has logged off_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_SmartOne has logged on_

_RedHeadHunter has logged on_

_BlueFudge has logged on_

RedHeadHunter: I heard that the ghost boy and girl are on here sometimes, sweety.

BlueFudge: Me too. Fudge fudge fudge!

SmartOne: I don't see any ghost boy or girl on here, mom.

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_PhantomGirl has logged on_

PhantomGirl: There's a time and a place for us to meet, but right now is not that time.

PhantomBoy: Agreed, sis. Should we scram or not?

RedHeadHunter: Ghost Boy! And Girl!

BlueFudge: We will get you! We will find you!

SmartOne: How? How will you find them?

RedHeadHunter: Using our online tracking device to find the computer that they are using.

SmartOne: oh.

PhantomGirl: Scram?

PhantomBoy: Let's.

_PhantomGirl is away, scramming._

_PhantomBoy is away, scramming._

BlueFudge: Dang.

RedHeadHunter: Don't worry dear; we'll get them next time.

SmartOne: Or maybe not…

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_HeadPlayer has logged on_

_SidePlayer has logged on_

_IHeartPhantom has logged on _

_ShiningStar has logged on_

_Rosey120 has logged on _

Rosey120: This is going to be fun…

ShiningStar: Why? What's going to be fun?

Rosey120: Oh, nothing.

IHeartPhantom: If it's some sort of party, tell US!

Rosey120: Paulina, it is not a party.

SidePlayer: Then what is it?

Rosey120: I'm not telling.

HeadPlayer: Tell US!

IHeartPhantom: TELL US, YOU*&^%!

ShiningStar: o.O

SidePlayer: o.O

HeadPlayer: o.O

Rosey120: You made me mad. You do not make me mad without consequences.

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_PhantomGirl has logged on_

_TF&PDA has logged on_

_BlackCat has logged on_

PhantomBoy: O.O Guy's, it's HER again!

PhantomGirl: Run for your lives (or afterlives)!

_TF&PDA is away, running for his life (again)._

_BlackCat is away, running for her life (again)._

_PhantomBoy is away, flying for his afterlife (again)._

_Rosey120 is away, chasing them (again), and Paulina is next._

PhantomGirl: AAJDKJkdjlkjlfkdjl.l…

_PhantomGirl is away, kljfkl,jlfdkkkkkkkkkk (being chased)._

_IHeartPhantom is away, Rosey is giving payback._

SidePlayer: Do you think we should run now?

_Rosey120 has logged on_

Rosey120: Yes. Yes you should.

_Rosey120 is away, chasing them._

_SidePlayer is away, running for his life._

_ShiningStar is away, running for her life. _

_HeadPlayer is away, running for his life._

_Rosey120 has logged on_

Rosey120: Oh, I love screwing with these people's heads. I love to do that so much.

_Rosey120 has logged off_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Rosey120 has logged on_

Rosey120: Do you like it when I mess with their heads? If so, Please R&R!

_PhantomGirl has logged on_

Rosey120: Hey, how did you get in the author's note?

PhantomGirl: What author's note?

Rosey120: Oh, never mind.

_PhantomGirl has been logged off _

_Rosey120 has logged off_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_SpaceBoy has logged on_

_SpaceGirl has logged on_

_TF&PDA has logged on_

_HeadPlayer has logged on _

_ImInCharge has logged on_

SpaceBoy: Wow. Mass sign-on.

HeadPlayer: Hey Fent-turd.

SpaceGirl: Who you calling names, Dash?

HeadPlayer: Not you.

ImInCharge: Stop arguing you two! We have bigger things to worry about

TF&PDA: Such as…

_Rosey120 has logged on_

ImInCharge: Such as her, for example. RUN!

Rosey120: No. No one can log off. I have news.

SpaceBoy: Hey, where did the log off button go? Is there a virus or something?

Rosey120: No, it's me.

TF&PDA: What did you do? And how did you do it?

Rosey120: No way am I telling you Tucker! Here's the news: Ghost hunters, one, and ghost hunters all, you might want to pay attention. Some of the ghosts in the ghost zone who come regularly to Amity Park are about to make accounts on chat box in three, two, one…

_BoxesRule has logged on_

_IAMTECHNUS has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_PhantomGirl has logged on_

BoxesRule: BEWARE!

_BoxesRule has logged off_

PhantomBoy: *Reads above* O.O

PhantomGirl: *Reads above* O.O

ImInCharge: O.O

SpaceBoy: O.O

SpaceGirl: O.O

TF&PDA: O.O

HeadPlayer: O.O

PhantomBoy: We already had accounts.

PhantomGirl: But you know what, you're forgetting a ghost. Try to guess who. This one really needs a cat.

Rosey120: OH! Now he's coming.

_#1FriutLoop has logged on _

#1FriutLoop: That's not the user name I typed in…

IAMTECHNUS: I WILL RULE THE INTERNET THRU THE USE OF JFOISJFSLDJMLM:

_IAMTECHNUS has been logged off_

Rosey120: The master of long winded introductions just got shut up. Just one more…

_HeadPlayer has been logged off_

Rosey120: There. Now the fun can begin. *lol* *fruitloop…*

ImInCharge: ? But… Isn't FruitLoop…

Rosey120: Yes. Yes he is. And Valerie, not another word on the subject. Do not ruin the fun.

#1FriutLoop: Is there any way to change a user name?

Rosey120: There is, but not for you. So tuft luck. Live with it. *lol*

SpaceBoy: o.O *lol*

SpaceGirl: o.O *lol*

TF&PDA: o.O *lol*

ImInCharge: o.O *lol*

PhantomBoy: o.O *Roflol*

PhantomGirl: o.O *Roflol*

_BlackCat has logged on_

BlackCat: *Reads above* o.O *lol* *freaking out here*

#1FruitLoop: What? What's so funny?

PhantomBoy: You're in your usual place, right?

#1FruitLoop: Yes. But you can't get me.

PhantomGirl: We may not but we know someone who can. Rosey?

Rosey120: Right. This is going to be fun even if you aren't in town.

#1FruitLoop: How? I'm not even in the same state as you!

Rosey120: I just _can_. So live with it.

#1FruitLoop: You would have to go at the speed of light or something to get here within the next five minutes.

PhantomGirl: Rosey, can you go at the speed of light?

Rosey120: Yes. Yes I can. I can go even faster. Beware, Vlad, Beware.

_Rosey120 is away, going faster than the speed of light._

_#1FruitLoop connection has been interrupted, please try again later._

PhantomBoy: Epic Awesome LOL.

PhantomGirl: Epic payback time.

_Rosey120 has logged on _

Rosey120: Well, that was fun. I need to go do something. See ya!

_Rosey120 has logged off_

_Everyone else has been logged off_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Rosey120 has logged on_

Rosey120: I think this was my longest chat box conversation yet. Reviews make me write faster. So Read and Review please! Invisible cookie for everybody who reviews! Really hope you liked it!

_Rosey120 has logged off_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_Rosey120 has logged on hidden from view_

_SpaceBoy has logged on_

_PhantomGirl has logged on_

SpaceBoy: Ok…. Don't see why but ok….

PhantomGirl: You are suppose to be logged on as PhantomBoy, Danny! Not SpaceBoy!

SpaceBoy: No, you were suppose to be logged on as SpaceGirl, Dani! Not PhantomGirl!

PhantomGirl: So why don't we log on with our other account as well?

SpaceBoy: Sure, why not? It's not like some ghost hunter is going to log on here in a couple of seconds anyway.

_Hidden Rosey120: It is going to happen Danny, it is! Hidden_

_SpaceGirl has logged on_

_PhantomBoy has logged on_

_ImInCharge has logged on_

PhantomGirl: Carve those words in stone, Danny. I'll even go and buy you the slab of stone!

PhantomBoy: But if she makes the connection, this time I really hope that SHE'S not on here.

ImInCharge: Who is She? And hi Dani!

PhantomBoy: Don't look up, don't look up!

PhantomGirl: Val, you don't want to know what happened the first time. So just in case, DON'T S LOOK UP!

ImInCharge: But why not?

PhantomBoy: Because she can, well WARP REALITY!

ImInCharge: How in the world can she do that? I'm reading the above*is reading the above*

PhantomGirl: NO VAL! DON'T!

ImInCharge: O.O Why did you never tell me?

_Rosey120 has come out of hiding_

Rosey120: Because of me.

PhantomGirl: %&%*^(*^(%$$&$ %%^&$^&*%*&%^. SHE'S HERE!

PhantomBoy: Watch out Val, you might want to run.

ImInCharge: Who are you? And why are those two freaking out over there?

Rosey120: Someone who likes to laugh and screw with people's heads. And they are freaking out for your safety. They remember the first time.

ImInCharge: What happened the first time?

Rosey120: You're about to find out.

PhantomBoy: O.O

PhantomGirl: O.O

_Rosey120 is away, going to mind wipe Valerie so that she can do this all again._

ImInCharge: This is the second time? And what does she mean by mind wiping?

PhantomGirl: You don't want to know, but you're about to find out. O.O

PhantomBoy: Hope, Val, hope, because that's all you can do.

_ImInCharge is away, getting her mind wiped by Rosey._

_Rosey120 has logged on_

Rosey120: What are you staring at? Scram!

_SpaceGirl is away, gone. _

_SpaceBoy is away, gone and gone._

_PhantomGirl is away, gone and gone and gone._

_PhantomBoy is away, gone and gone and gone and gone._

_Rosey120 is away, helping Little Fox type something else and hoping you enjoyed reading this so please R&R! _


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_SpaceBoy has logged on_

_SpaceGirl has logged on_

_BlackCat has logged on_

_TF&PDA has logged on_

_ImInCharge has logged on_

SpaceBoy: Hey, she's on here. Be careful about how you go about it, ok?

SpaceGirl: Ok

BlackCat: Ok.

TF&PDA: Ok.

ImInCharge: What was that about? Is Rosey on here?

SpaceBoy: Nothing you need to know, and Rosey is not on here as far as I can tell.

StarFox: No Rosey is not here today, and don't worry, I'm not going to pull a nasty trick on you or anything, ok? And I won't comment a ton ether. But someone I am chasing is on here. Come out come out where ever you are, Celia. I know you're on here….

LostRose: You know I am, missy. But you aren't caching me no more. I'm caching _YOU._

StarFox: You do realize that that is impossible, right?

LostRose: Yes, yes I do. Instead I will take _HIM and HER._

StarFox: Oh no you don't! I won't let you!

SpaceBoy: What's going on here? I'm lost.

SpaceGirl: Same thing here.

BlackCat: What just happened?

TF&PDA: I don't care about the rest, I just would like to know how StarFox even got on here without logging on.

_TF&PDA is away, wondering._

ImInCharge: And who is she talking about anyway?

LostRose: You do realize that I mean Danny and Dani, right? Gosh, Danny and Val, you two are both so clueless, but not about each other exactly.

StarFox: You will not get them. Hey, how did you get out of your cage anyway?

LostRose: Freedom came along and toke the key along with Rosey's Sky Scarf, Tick Tock's Time staff, and a pair of camouflage gloves, not sure why she toke the gloves, though, they don't belong to any of your muses.

StarFox: Little Miss White Wing did WHAT?

LostRose: Stole some of the other muses objects.

StarFox: Great, she can travel between the worlds using Rosey's scarf. I'm going after her after I cach you.

LostRose: What makes you think you can?

StarFox: COOKIES! THE CAKE IS A LIE!

LostRose: Where in the world did that comjdsjfdjfa'pj'ofja"{O  
}P..b.

_LostRose is away, got captured by StarFox._

StarFox: Surprise. ;) I got Celia, I'm out. See ya!

_StarFox has logged off_

SpaceGirl: What was that all about anyways?

SpaceBoy: I don't know and I really don't care as long as it means Rosey isn't on here.

BlackCat: You just jinxed it, you know?

SpaceBoy: Come on, it's not like she's about to come on.

_Rosey120 has logged on_

Rosey120: I may not be here for a while, I'll be looking for my Sky Scarf, anyone seen it?

SpaceGirl: Read above, and if you can, please explain.

Rosey120: O.O Yes I can explain. I am a muse. The muse of humor. And when I find the Freedom muse, she's going to have her butt handed to her. Bye.

_Rosey120 is away, kicking Freedom's butt._

ImInCharge: Strange things happen in this town, strange things.

SpaceGirl: I still don't get what just happened!

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

_StarFox has logged on_

StarFox: I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time! I have a lot of plot bunnies that I'm writing up, and on Obsessions, I'm just not having any inspiration at all! I need to type up stuff that I have written in my notebooks, and make sure that you people reading this can read them too. I hope you liked reading this , and please R&R! And a big thank you to anyone who has reviewed any of my stories! And I am going to post some of my short stories about this universe on here!

Little Fox out! ;)

PS: I'll explain more about the muse thing later.

_StarFox is away, typing up stories for you to read._


End file.
